Problem: To get to school each morning, Michael takes a scooter 8.18 miles and a motorcycle 1.96 miles. How many miles is Michael's journey in total?
To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Michael travels 10.14 miles in total.